


Prompt Six; Biting

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Biting, F/M, Kinktober, Porn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: 'Really, maybe in another time or place, they could have been happy together. But then he shot her father and all he could do was give her Lacey, her pet shotgun.'Lance reminisces back when he was just a boy and she was just a girl.They were both in love and the world didn't seem as messed up.





	Prompt Six; Biting

It may have been too many shots or the way her lips bloomed with that red lipstick, her eyes glowing under the neon lights, even if he adored her without all of it. He was always going to be drawn to her he mused as they both clink their glasses against each other’s and tip the clear contents back.

 

Really, maybe in another time or place, they could have been happy together. But then he shot her father and all he could do was give her Lacey, her pet shotgun.

 

He imagines all those times when they snuck out in the truck, both laughing as her father threatened to shoot a cap in both their asses. The way she looked under the stars, and they didn’t have to say anything. Or be anything but two people who wanted each other as much as the sea needed the moon to simply be.

 

Or when they would fall against the mattress in the back of the Ute and the sound of waves crashing against the sea was the backing vocals of their own noises. She was kinky and it was beautiful when she marked him up with her teeth against his skin and he did the same. Breaking the skin until all were left were imprints and they succumbed to the tidal wave of each other’s orbit.

 

As much as he loved kissing her, there was a primality when he could see her dusky skin in the open, cool air, suckling on her hardened nipples and bite deep into the private depths of her unspoiled skin.

 

They both had scars now, time and the lives he leads. He imagines. Would she sink her teeth into them just as she sank her teeth into his shoulder when he set a vicious pace with their fucking? The way their bodies leaned into each other as if they couldn’t bear to be apart and needed proof that they were there. That what they had was real and not a dream.

 

He never told her the truth but the last time they slept together after her father’s funeral. How torn apart she was when her mother said how father wished for them to marry so he would finally have a son. How he was tormented and took it all out on her and sunk his teeth till he was sure, she would be forever marked just as he had been. One final time, before he lets her go to be swept away from him.

 

A star, forever unattainable to the waves.

 

Even so, he laughs, never showing his personal turmoil as she leans over the gleaming polished tiles of Altea;

 

“So, Lance, gonna tell me about your next job?”

“Sorry, Princess that’s need to know.”

She smiles, eyes crinkling at the edges. This will be enough, he smiles in return. If she knew. When she knew.

 

He would be a dead man.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was part of an alternate universe that was created as a result of a group rp which I had left due to 'creative differences'.  
> I hope to look deeper into this AU but for now, I hope you enjoy this angst/smut drabble.


End file.
